Ratigan
Ratigan is the main antagonist of The Great Mouse Detective nuff said. Ratigan was a faggot rat who liked the money and did not think in the feelings of others. He was also known for being one of the most wanted criminals in London. He had a pet called Edzilla and an elder brother (he hates) called Botticelli (who is more retarded than him). He was also one of the main antagonists of during the Weegee and Skodwarde wars. History Life Professor Padric Ratigan was born in May 25 of 1853 and during his childhood he had sex with rat boys and made them gays like him (one of the boys was The Coachman). A time later, he studied the science and technology and after his graduation, he formed a group of gangsters with the objective of conquer London but lamentably, he had to kill many members who called him "Rat". Then with the pass of the time, he got the nickname of "The Napoleon of Crime" and Ratigan happy decided to make a deal with Frank Woods to make food for him but this would end up costing Ratigan's denture by a mortal punch in the face committed by Frank. The Padric Family Ratigan raped several women in the past and one of them got pregnant from him. Then, Bernard was born like a retarded rat like his father and morbid like his uncle. Bernard married with Bianca and they had 2 children called Jaq and Gus. This caused a stress attack on Ratigan who had to keep his nickname regardless of the consequences. Then, Ratigan met a new partner called Fidget the Bat, who helped him with his family regardless of the hard work. Then Ratigan continued with his first job, being nasty!. Basil of Baker Street Then Basil Holmes, one of the most known detectives in London tried to capture Ratigan. Basil killed his gangsters one by one while they were eating pingas. When Ratigan knew about it, he captured Basil's friends and fucked their buttholes without mercy but Basil arrived to the place and then Ratigan fought against Basil Holmes. After a bloody fight, Ratigan killed Basil throwing him to his pet Edzilla and then Ratigan didn't realized that he recruited a deformed monster called Edzilla before. Then, Ratigan decided to create a new plan recruiting a new army of toxic rats to replace the old recruits. The Toxic Army Ratigan had trained all the new recruits to the point of making them super soldiers while he used the time to order The Toxic Army to commit crimes in all the world for years. Later, Ratigan and The Toxic Army met the SSS Squad, an army created by Hirohito to destroy the world but then Ratigan got jealous and opened a war between both evil groups when he payed to Antone D'kolddeath to kill one of the SSS Squad members. The Toxic Army won the battle when the SSS Squad was destroyed by Duncan a criminal who had unfinished business with Hirohito. The Toad Ratigan rescued The Toad a time later after being defeated by Roddy and Rita. Ratigan told him he can be richer if he rapes the heroes who will stop him in the future, The Toad then agreed. Since that day, Ratigan recruited many frogs from other sewers in the world and trained them to be like him; However, one of the toads betrayed Ratigan when he told to the other toads that Ratigan will not give them money. Ratigan was beated the same day the toads escaped from him and The Toxic Army. Hobbies Many years later after the war with the SSS Squad, Ratigan started a new plan that would ensure to him to conquer the world. Ratigan prepared his army as he trained them and made them read the book "How to be nasty". Ratigan also became a teacher of hacking, making multiple computers in the world and making those computers to explode in the faces of people with the help of The Toxic Army. A day, Gay Luigi went to Ratigan's lair in the sewers and was captured by Ratigan himself who sent him to be devoured by Edzilla but Gay Luigi escaped in time thanks to Yoshi. Destruction A day Ratigan was happy of his power and fortune but unfortunately, when Ratigan and The Toxic Army were prepared to invade the world, Skodwarde and the Skodwarde Squad appeared to murder Ratigan and The Toxic Army by Ganondork's orders. After a bloody battle, The Toxic Army was destroyed and Ratigan had to escape leaving behind Edzilla. Clones Ratigan founded the old laboratory of his father in the sewers of Austripoff and started to create clones of himself to make a new army. Unfortunately, the army was killed later and Ratigan took refuge. However, he didn't knew that one of his clones escaped. With the pass of the time, Ratigan's body began to deteriorate. Death Ratigan died when he turned into a monster and tried to kill Skodwarde for murdering his army and destroyed his evil plan. He took more advantage now for be a monster and when he was about to kill Skodwarde, the evil squid threw sand at Ratigan's face (blinding him) and punched him in the face and grabbed Ratigan to throw him to the Hell. This marked the end of the Professor Padric Ratigan. Later, Ratigan's Escaped Clone was killed by Frieza for eating his bullshit. Fate Ratigan is rotting in Hell, living a fate worse than death after being sent to Castle Bleck where he is now dealing with a eternal sentence of being molested, raped, tortured, killed and resurrected many times by Count Bleck. Reasons why Ratigan was the most retarded villain never seen before .]] *He tried to conquer YTP world using an army of idiotic rats that are small and are fucked while other races have a more decent size in the world. *His religion stinks like him. *He is a fucking retarded rat, anything else to say?. *He is the son of Remy, but ruined his image thanks to his retardedness and his brother too. *He can't even break a stick with his own hands! *He is the main reason why rats are now a idiotic race because they were before the best scientists in the world until he born. *His brother is more retarded than him. *He never could defeat Hirohito and the SSS Squad and it was thanks to Duncan that The Toxic Army won. *Almost everyone hates him and his race because of his stupid decisions. *His only hope if he died was to say to some people that they can be rich if they rape those who killed him in the past. *He claimed many times that he could fly (See image above for the EPIC FAIL). *He was secretly gay. *He loves Drew Pickles because Drew is his Senpai. Character Info ﻿Likes *Being nasty *Tearful reunions *Winning *Raping Cats *Telling people to sit down and shut up *Laughing like a complete jackass *Testicles *Saying Swiggity Swooty, im coming for that booty in a creepy way *His Senpai Dislikes *Being called a rat *Not being able to fly *Botticelli *Almost everyone *Cats (except Felicia) *Basil Holmes of Baker Street *When people tells him to sit down and shut up *Little children Friends *The Toad *The Coachman *Claude Frollo *Jafar *I.M. Meen *Bowser *Ganon * Mandy Enemies *Skodwarde Squad *Squidward Tentacles *SSS Squad *Weegee *Lord Tirek *Basil Holmes *Everyone Trivia *Ratigan was born with Tourette Syndrome, he even had to buy medicines in Morshu's. *His favorite number is 666. In addition to being closely related to The Red Guy. *His pet Edzilla was his boyfriend and in some cases The Toxic Army did their best to break that relationship of Ratigan and Edzilla. *There are rumors that ratigan was included in the plan during the 911. *When he turned into a monster, Ratigan was more powerful than Skodwarde and yet his monstrous transformation could have altered the destiny of YTP world if he had won. *It's believed that Ratigan and The Toxic Army were also responsible for the slaughter in Koridai and Mushroom Kingdom. *He is a possible Mandyist. However, this is incredibly unlikely as he is probably a Ratigist. See also Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fat Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Monsters Category:Doctors Category:LGBT Category:Animals Category:Scientists Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mad Scientists Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Criminals Category:RISD Category:Ugly Characters Category:Failures Category:Losers Category:Fathers Category:Childish Characters Category:PWAF Category:Uneducated Category:Deformed Creatures Category:Dangerous Category:Disney Category:Rich Characters Category:Annoying Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Psychopaths Category:Bullies Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Singers Category:Freaks Category:Characters who are degenerated Category:Jerks Category:Cave monsters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:Crazy Characters Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Liars Category:Homeless Category:Schizophrenics Category:Angry Category:Gangsters Category:Satanists Category:RNSH Category:Old